List of Neo Swarm Zerg Units
Here are some of the Zerg units manipulated by the Neo Swarm Lycan The rainforest planet known as Raltilla is the first location that the Neo Swarm's aerospace units had discovered a new interesting species that could be useful for the swarm. The unique species in this planet is the Panther-like Raltilan Foreststalker. These predators always hunt in packs like Wolves and Lions. The interesting part is that there is always a pack leader called "General" in each pack of the Foreststalkers. Generals can create a psionic link between members of the pack, allow them to mentally communicate to each other at great speed while hunting. This property makes the Foreststalker a very dangerous,intelligent and strategic hunter. Looks like Cerebrate Artaz'Xorn was very interesting in Foreststalkers' psionic network creating capability, so it quickly sent its forces to add this species into its DNA database on Plagados. The result of the species addition is the Lycan, the fast ground medium melee-attacking assault warrior. It looks pretty similar to ordinary Foreststalkers, but it aquires additional longbone cutters on its shoulders. When being alone, a Lycan is notthing but a Zergling with the same endurance and amount of armor as a Hydralisk, but it can evolve itself into a pack leader, which looks just the same as normal Lycans, but it has a psionic linking capability just like the Foreststalkers' Generals. Unevolved Lycans can join the pack leader's group by mentally joining its psionic communication network. Apparently, the Lycans that joined a group don't need any commands from the Overlord as they had been commanded by their pack leaders, which will be controlled by Overlords instead. A Lycan pack can have at most 9 members including the pack leader. While in packs, Lycans' attacks seem to change from using claws directly to enemies into forming a circle around a big enemy or a group of small victims, then running around them and let its longbone cutters that can cut through Neosteel very easily bisect the enemy(ies) inside the circle. This strategy is very useful as it can make enemies confuse (because their targets are always running, giving them a difficulty to take aim.)and also damages them. The con of this attack is that if the pack leader dies (Which happens in 1/9 chance because the Lycans and their pack leaders look just 100% the same in looks and external characteristics.), All Lycans in the pack return back to its normal attack and be commanded by Overlords again. Lycans are very useful againts big ground targets like the Protoss Colossus and melee attacking units like the Zealots. Taking them down from the air is probably the best way to act againts them. ABILITIES: -Burrow -Morph into pack leader -Join pack (Normal Lycans only) (Pictures coming soon!) Transfusor Cerebrate Artaz'Xorn rarely develops new units for the swarm by mutating previous Zerg units. One of the mutating cases is the Transfusor, which is morphed from the most basic Zerg organism to be morphed by larvae, the Drone. Instead of mining resources and morphing into living structures, Transfusors act as the field support for the Zerg army. It looks very similar to the drone, but he transfusor has glands that conatain biological fluids, which are similar to the one that the Queen uses to transfuse Zerg units and structures, on its back as an additional set of organs. Instead of using these healing liquids at a single target, Transfusors evaporate these substances and turn them into Pheromones around them. The clouds of Pheromone makes Zerg units and structures in the area of evaporation gain extra regeneration rate into the Roach's level (and for the Roaches? It's as fast as a racecar.). When a Transfusor is burrowed, Its Pheromone can only heal burrowed units. ABILITIES: -Burrow (Pictures coming soon!) Corrodalisk The second planet the searcher of the Neo Swarm had discovered a new organism is a plateau planet called Evodar. One of the plants grown on Evodar is the Venomgrass, which its leaves contain deadly poisons that can kill almost everything that eats it, except the big flying creature known as the Plateau Spitter. Plateau Spitters' digestive systems seem to be capable of turning the poisons of Venomgrasses they digest into corrosive acids, which can be shot through the Spitter's nostrills to harm its enemies. Artaz'Xorn decided to let its minions take this species back to Plagados. The Neo Swarm developed this species into an airborne offensive spellcaster known as the Corrodalisk. The Corrodalisk looks like its old ancestor with thicker armor and the same movement metabolism as the Overseer. The Swarm also developed the Corrodalisk's digestive system to be able to let a small and controllable amount of Venomgrasses to grow inside its stomach with some additional radiation, allowing Corrodalisks to produce acids rapidly. Artaz'Xorn had developed the Corrodalisk to use its acid in two different ways. The first way is to launch an acidic substance called "Self-Destruct Toxic" that can make a target damaged Zerg unit explode into acid splash like the Baneling when died. The second way to use the acid is to puke it on the ground, causing everything in the area get corroded to dead. A Corrodalisk can puke until its acid (Energy) runs out and also be able to move while puking, making the puke acid ability similar to the High Templar's psionic storm ability that can change its location. However, this ability desn't affect air units. ABILITIES: -Self-Destruct Toxic -Acid Puke (Pictures coming soon!) Martyr Cerebrate Artaz'Xorn know that the weakness of the Zerg Aerospace forces is versatility as its strongest airborne units, including the Corruptor and the Brood Lord, can attack only air or ground. Even Mutalisks, which can attack both ground and air targets, need to be in large numbers to annihilate enemies. After the creation of the Corrodalisk, the Neo Swarm started to seek a new species for a heavy versatile aerospace unit. The Neo Swarm finally found an interesting species on planet Drius (Dry-us), where the herds of Humming Leviathans live. The Humming Leviathan gets its name from its dual pairs of wings that blow very fast like the Earth Hummingbirds' at a very strong power and speed that can make a creature with a size of a Rhinosaurus fly up in the air. It firstly looks like Humming Leviathans are easy targets for the Drian predators as they are very slow and unarmed, but when in danger, Humming Leviathans can boost up their internal combustion process and movement metabolisms to make them fly at great speed to escape the hazard. In an external look, Humming Leviathans look like they have no necks, which are actually lie inside them. A Humming Leviathan can relocate its head from the front to the tail when it wants toeat grass on the low ground, and then return its mouth back to the front again when it tries to reach high trees. Artaz'Xorn had an idea on mutating this species to create a new damgerous flyer for its affileration, so it started a new experiment on Plagados. The Neo Swarm had turned a herbivous species of Humming Leviathan into a Martyr. The Martyr looks like an armored version of its original species that still aquires its abilities, and also has a spine missiles-launching organ as its "tongue" attached to its mouth. When the Martyr changes its head location, its armamnet relocates with its head. This makes Martyrs available for attacking both ground and air targets with rapid-firing weapons as they can also boost their internal process to make them fire the spine missiles at a very rapid speed, but the Neo Swarm had developed this ability for the most benefit, which makes this ability causes internal damages on the Martyrs. The name "Martyr" seems to come from its sacrificial rapid-firing capability. ABILITIES: -Toggle attack mode (Anti-ground/Anti-air) -Toggle rapid fire mode On/Off (Costs life points when turned on) (Picture coming soon!) Bandit Bandits are created by the Neo Swarm as specialists of intruding enemy mineral and gas lines to steal the resources and eradicate the workers. The species which had been manipulated into Bandits is the Sandstorm Mite, which is a Mite-like bug with a size of an Infestor. The Bandit can move while burrowed like some other new Zerg strains, but its pinchers don't deal a good amount of damage to anything but the workers, which Bandits can kill them in a single strike. If a worker that a bandit have killed were wielding minerals or gas before getting destroyed, the resources belong to that Bandit as it keeps the mineral or gas inside its belly. Bandits can also "plunder" mineral crystals and Vespene geysers (either having Refineries, Extractors, Assimilators or not.) by wrapping tissues in their mouths on the resources and swallow parts of them in their stomachs. The resources will be kept inside their bellies until they spit them out to Hatcheries/Lairs/Hives to let the Swarm use the resources as it wish. A single Bandit can keep 5 units of resources a time in its belly. Bandits also aquire an ability to secrete ensnaring slimes on ground units to make them immovable. These fluids can ensnare units longer than the Infestor's Fungal Growth ability, but doesn't deal damage or reveal cloaked units. Bandits can use this support ability to capture workers before they send their weilding resources to their bases or defend themselves from enemy ground forces. ABILITIES: -Burrow (Movement available) -Plunder (Passive) -Ensnaring Slime (Picture coming soon!) Category:User:Celebrate Seeker